


Benefits

by Triangulum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, jarter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before I could ask what was wrong, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me."Being back from Atlantis has some benefits for Sam. Sam/Jack, Jarter.</p><p>After Carter was sent back from Atlantis, post SG1 season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was shocked. Completely, unequivocally shocked. I was being replaced by Woolsey. I was being replaced by WOOLSEY! I had no words, I was speechless, I was without speech. Couldn't the IOA make up their collective mind? They didn't want Weir, a civilian running Atlantis, so there I go, an air force officer and a scientist and 'Nope, sorry Colonel Carter, never mind.' Ridiculous.

I walked to my base quarters still numb. My mind wasn't even working yet. I had things still in Atlantis, Sheppard still had a few strategies he needed to discuss, Teyla and I had lunch planned, and I swear McKay had at least eleven projects I was in the middle of reviewing. And now, now all I do was give them up and come on back?

And do what, come back to the SGC? Area 51? I feel like I just got caught up on what was going on in Atlantis, how am I supposed to make up all the lost time back here on Earth?

I crossed the sparsely decorated room I still had on reserve at the SGC and sat at the desk in the corner. Luckily, Landry decided I still had use for it, so at least I could sit here and gather my thoughts. Slowly, the numb shock was melting away into pure anger. They had no right to take this, I had worked so hard and there was still so much to get done in the Pegasus Galaxy. I could still help, I could still…

"Ahhrg," I said, pushing away from the desk and started pacing the room. If I didn't know any better, I was starting to sound like McKay. I wasn't invaluable, Atlantis could go on without me. This was as much about me not wanting to be left out of the Atlantis loop as anything.

I continued pacing faster and faster until the door burst open a few feet from me. I jumped and turned.

"General O'Neill, sir…I didn't know you were at the SGC. Why aren't you in Washington?" I asked, confused and still fuming. I don't know how my words sounded, but I guess it didn't matter because he didn't seem to hear them anyways.

He crossed the space between us in three quick steps and before I could draw a breath to even ask what was wrong, he grabbed my face in both his hands. He pulled me into him and kissed me, hard and fast.

For a few seconds I was stunned. For the second time that day, I was completely blank, I had no idea what to do or say. Thankfully, the numbness didn't lat long. My coherent thoughts came back and I did the only reasonable thing to do. I kissed him back. Just as furious and with just as much longing as he did.

A bit later, I'm not sure how long, it could be seconds or days, all sense of time and reality slipped, we came up for air. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. My mouth gaped slightly as I tried to think of what I wanted or needed to say. Luckily, his big mouth saved the day. For once.

He cupped the side of my face with his hand and leaned down until there was barely any space between us.

"I've missed you Sam," he said, looking directly at me.

"I've missed you too, sir." My voice was only a little breathy, I swear.

"Jack. I think we pretty much just killed the last name and rank formalities," he said with a slight smile. I smiled back and I hope it didn't look too incredibly cartoon-y and goofy.

"Jack…I've missed you, too. How'd you know I was back?" I asked.

"Oh, the IOA was making a stink about wanting Woolsey in charge of Atlantis. I knew that meant you'd be back so I had to come see you before you disappeared into yelling at the IOA, or into some other project, not to be heard from for another year," he said.

I smiled. "I'm glad you found me then."

"Yeah me too. You know, not seeing you for that long, it just doesn't work for me…so, lets not do that again, deal?" he asked, pulling me closer again. I smiled, again, forgetting about my anger at the IOA as he pulled my face closer to his.

"Deal," I mumbled as our lips pressed together. Softer this time, but still with the same fire that had occurred the first time.

"Good, 'cause I ain't ever getting tired of this," Jack said, and pulled me to his chest in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back and smiled into his shoulder.

Sure being away from Atlantis wasn't going to be fun or easy. But after all, being on Earth had some benefits that Atlantis just can't match.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at a desk, another day, more forms to be filled out, blah blah blah. I'm getting seriously bored doing this day after day. When I had imagined what my life would be like at this age, I had imagined my cabin in the woods, super hidden where only Daniel, Teal'c, Carter, maybe Hammond and Thor, had access to. Definitely…not what I'm doing now. I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

More and more I was beginning to miss life at the SGC. At first, the lack of interstellar emergencies every other week was refreshing, but now, I was busy worrying about who might be having to handle those emergencies which I got to sit out of. Mostly I missed the little things though. Watching movies with Teal'c, teasing Daniel, seeing Carter…I miss being in the loop.

But of course, Teal'c has his Jaffa stuff, Daniel's completely lost in his research, and Carter, well Carter was in another galaxy.

Even thinking about that made me just want to clock myself over the head with a large object. HOW I had let that happen is beyond me. I can't believe I really hadn't thought of what not seeing her for that long would do to me. It's not like she can come back and visit on weekends. To be fair…I started it. I took a post in Washington so I shouldn't be surprised if she took one somewhere else. I just didn't expect it to be another planet, hell another galaxy! That's a bit far.

It's been what, a year now? And it's pretty much an indefinite assignment, as long as she keeps up the good work, which of course she will. It's Carter. That's not to mention the nut job aliens who suck the life out of you with their hands. Yeah, that's a great thought to put me to sleep at night, Carter getting her life yanked away in another galaxy where I had a snowball's chance in hell at stopping it.

A shrill ring for the little phone on the corner of my desk snapped me out of my self pity.

"General O'Neill." I answered, dully.

"Jack?" I immediately perked up at the voice of Hank Landry. Right after that, I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice. A call about one of my team members. The one I had been dreading, damn it, I should have never let her go to that damn expedition!

"Hank?" I asked, hoping not to sound too hysterical.

"Relax Jack," he said. Guess it didn't work. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just thought you'd like to know, the IOA had a little hissy fit and decided a military presence wasn't what they wanted leading Atlantis after all. Colonel Carter is coming back through the gate in a few hours. Thought you'd want to know."

"You're a great man, Hank, I don't care what the say about you. I'll be there soon," I said.

"I've already got a plane waiting for you," he said, and I'll be damned if I didn't hear him almost break into laughter.

"See ya soon." I got up and fled my office.

Over the course of the entire plane ride, I had tried to map out exactly what I would say.

Carter, no, Sam, don't you ever do that again. Too long, you can't leave me like that ever again. I missed you…

God, that sounded way too cheesy. Not at all up to my usual quick witted standards. Before I could come up with anything clever, my car was pulling into the SGC. I walked as fast as I could without flat out sprinting to the control room.

"Walter! Has Colonel Carter gated back from Atlantis yet?" I asked.

"General O'Neill!" Walter said, looking shocked and saluting. "Yes sir, she got back about 20 minutes ago. But if you're going to find her, I'd make it fast. She has a meeting with the IOA in 40 minutes."

I was out the door before all the words were out of his mouth. "Thanks Walter!" I called over my shoulder.

The IOA? Reassignment, probably Area 51. Over my freakin' dead body. I half ran blinding through the halls until I was in front of her door. I flung it open and any prepared speech I had left my brain in a second. She was just as beautiful as I remembered.

She looked at me slightly confused. I realized too late that she had said something to me. I did the only thing I could rationally do when confronted with the woman I've loved for over ten years.

I walked to her, took her face in my hands and crushed my lips to hers. I pulled her closer to me and forgot everything. I almost stopped when she didn't respond for a few seconds, but suddenly, thank god, she kissed back.

She had the classic Carter speechless face on, the one I love, and know I'm pretty much the only person who can make her at a loss for words that deeply. She kinda looked like she was trying to form words, but also like she wouldn't be able to for a bit.

"I've missed you, Sam," I said, holding the side of her face in my hand. I was shocked at how soft my voice was.

"I've missed you too, sir," she answered. That just sounded good to hear, those words with the breathlessness that I'd caused.

"Jack. I think we pretty much just killed the last name and rank formalities," I said, smiling. Not that I really give a crap about that. Just that she smiled back.

"Jack…I've missed you, too. How'd you know I was back?" she asked.

"Oh, the IOA was making a stink about wanting Woolsey in charge of Atlantis. I knew that meant you'd be back so I had to come see you before you disappeared into yelling at the IOA, or disappearing into some other project, not to be heard from for another year," I said. I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit I made Landry promise to update me about her assignments.

A smile spread on her face and I somehow knew she wouldn't mind. "I'm glad you found me then," she said.

"Yeah me too. You know, not seeing you for that long, it just doesn't work for me…so, lets not do that again, deal?" I pulled her in again, happy with the look on her face.

"Deal," she mumbled. I kissed her again.

"Good, 'cause I ain't ever getting tired of this," I said, pulling her into me, shocked that those words escaped.

Having Sam here, being able to hold her, kiss her, touch her, well, that just had a bunch of benefits that paperwork everyday just can't match. And I'm not even gonna give it its fair chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By far my favorite chapter in this.

"General O'Neill just left for Colonel Carter's quarters!" Walter said, running into the little storage room. Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell, and Landry were already crowded around a small monitor in the corner of the room.

"Isn't this a huge violation of…some rule sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, it's a gross misuse of SGC property and an invasion of privacy," Walter said, calmly. Well, as calmly as Walter ever really says anything. "But it's necessary."

"How do you figure?" Mitchell asked.

"Hello? There are bets to be settled!" Vala said, smiling.

"Bets? You bet on Sam and Jack?" Daniel asked Vala.

"Well, actually, all of us did. I personally think he's going to sweep her off her feet like she so justly deserves. General Landry disagrees and so does Teal'c." Vala said, still smiling her huge, Julia Roberts smile.

"Oh, really." Daniel said. "And what do you guys assume will happen?"

"They think General O'Neill and Carter will dance around the subject as they have for over ten years," Walter said, fiddling with the monitor.

"With the same light touch as a German bluegrass group." Landry added.

"And that their feelings of obligation to regulations will get in the way, as always," Vala said.

"I see," Daniel said, frowning slightly.

"Walter agrees with me," Vala said. They all looked at Walter.

"You can tell," he said, not turning around. "Something's different."

"I chose not take part in the bet," Mitchell said, somewhat smugly. Vala rolled her eyes.

"Only because you're being a big baby. You agree with me, but you don't WANT to agree with me because it's me, yet you can't stand to bet against me because you know I'm right. And if I'm right then you're wrong and you wouldn't be able to stand that. Wuss."

Landry snorted. "Walter, how's the feed from that security camera coming?" he asked.

"Almost there General," Walter answered.

"Wouldn't you have to report them if anything does happen sir?" Mitchell asked. Landry shrugged.

"What do I tell them? I caught two of the finest the Air Force has to offer engaged in some shenanigans because I was spying into a female officer's base quarters from a storage closet with Walter, Colonel Mitchell, two aliens, and an archaeologist?" Landry said with a smile. Teal'c smiled next to him. Mitchell nodded.

"Fair enough."

"I still say we shouldn't be doing this, we should give Sam and Jack their privacy to do as they wish, we know they deserve it after all they've been through," Daniel said.

"After all they have been through Daniel Jackson, none of us would be surprised if either of them chose to pursue a romantic relationship with the other," Teal'c said, speaking for the first time.

"What muscles here is trying to say, is that if they don't realize that they are made for each other by now, then they deserve a slap in the face from a dead zirtarcl," Vala said.

"What's a zirtarcl?" Mitchell asked.

"It's a-"

"You really don't want to know," Daniel interrupted Vala.

"Sir! I got the footage from the security camera outside Colonel Carter's room! You can't see all the way into the room, they weren't designed for that but you can get about 7 feet in," Walter said, scooting back from the screen.

"Good job Walter." Landry said, and they all crowded around the monitor. Vala leaned forward, grabbing a bag of popcorn from beside her. Daniel shot her a look.

"What?" she asked, mouth full. "Want some?"

"There is O'Neill," Teal'c said, bringing everyone's attention back.

"There you go, there you go…." Vala said excitedly as he walked in. The miniature O'Neill on their screen grabbed Carter and kissed her and even from their little storage room, they could all see the passion.

Cheers erupted, chairs were overturned, and popcorn went flying. Vala screamed and grabbed Daniel's wrist, turning herself around, all the while screaming, "Yes! Yes! I KNEW IT!"

Landry and Teal'c said nothing, but stood, smirking slightly. Mitchell yelled out a loud "Whooooo wheee!" that echoed through the room. Walter's jaw just dropped and he started stammering.

"They did it again!" Walter said, shocked.

Sure enough, there was Jack grabbing Sam again. Vala let out another shriek and bounded over to General Landry, arm outstretched in front of her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his credit card, pressing it into her palm. She smiled at Teal'c and stuck her tongue out. He nodded in defeat to her.

"You bet your credit card?" Mitchell asked, incredulous.

"With Vala?" Daniel added.

"Don't be ridiculous," Landry said. "It's only for an hour."

Daniel shook his head. "Sir, you really have no idea the kind of damage Vala can do in an hour."

"What can I say?" Vala said, smiling so hard, it almost touched her ears. "What benefits Sam and Jack benefits us all."


End file.
